


Rage Against the Mirror

by NerdyGal33



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGal33/pseuds/NerdyGal33
Summary: Katrina's emotions have been building for over nine months. And despite her training, they get the best of her in many ways...... Set in an Alt Universe where instead of dying, Lorca is brought back as a prisoner.





	Rage Against the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I am super nervous about sharing this, as I had a bad experience the first time I wrote a fic. Many thanks to the ladies of Team Basement for their support in growing my confidence and thanks to my brother for his editing and suggestions.

Admiral Katrina Cornwell had plenty of time for the emotions to simmer within her. The anger and betrayal she felt after last night that she had spent with Captain Gabriel Lorca kept a fire burning in her the entire time she was a Klingon prisoner. The man who pulled a phaser on her in bed, who convinced her to walk into a Klingon trap, was not the friend she went to the Academy with. He seemed like a changed person since the destruction of the Buran, and while that was an event that would have an impact on anyone, it was more then that. There was something dangerous about him, Katrinna didn't know exactly what but she knew she had to act on it. After she got out of surgery, she was ready to tell Starfleet Command all of her thoughts and suspicions about the man that was her longtime friend and sometimes partner. But instead Terral had told her they had found wreckage near Pahvo that they believed to be Discovery. So she kept her thoughts to herself and waited, because Katrina had a gut feeling she would see that ship again.

And low and behold, the USS Discovery reappeared on long range sensors, and Katrina immediately jumped into action. She enlisted Ambassador Sarek, to ensure she got some actual answers out of the crew. They made a plan to forcibly board the ship and take it over until she could be certain the crew wasn't compromised. But even with Sarek confirming their story via mind meld, the tale Saru and the other members of the ship told was beyond any idea or suspicion she had.

Lorca was not just a changed person, but an entirely different one. A man from a parallel universe, where humans ruled a fascist empire built on fear and dominance. This Captain of the Terran Empire had used Discovery and its crew to get back to his universe to finish what he started, a mutiny of the highest degree. But somehow they had managed to stop him, and bring him back as a guest of their brig, as well as the Emperor he tried to overthrow, Phillipa Georgiou herself. 

It was an eerie feeling, looking at these faces of people she knew but were entirely different, like she was being haunted by the ghosts of this war. She didn't know where to begin with Emperor Georgiou, but with Lorca? He had more than enough to answer for. Like what happened to her friend and how he managed to take his place. "Specialist Burnham, please have the prisoner brought to my ready room" she ordered. She began clearing off the desk in front of her so it would be ready for the interrogation.

"Yes, ma'am" came the immediate reply.  
Lorca was dragged into the room by three security officers, struggling against them the entire time. They forced him into a solid metal chair Katrina had brought in and attached his shackles and cuffs to it. When Lorca finally looked up and saw her in front of him, he smiled sadistically. "You're more of a fighter then I ever gave you credit for, Kat. I figured you would be dead by now" 

"You shouldn't underestimate our people, Gabriel. I think that has been proven to be your downfall" She stared him down with a resilient look in her eye while Gabriel tried to pretend that comeback didn't sting.

"You're dismissed, officers", she ordered. The men slowly and apprehensively backed out of the room, leaving her alone with the man who used and betrayed her.

As soon as they were alone, Katrina came around the desk quickly, and slapped him across the face with a resounding crack, "Oh, feisty today aren't we, kitty Kat? Or are you just happy to see me?" grimaced Lorca. 

"I want answers, you bastard. And I'm going to get them out of you one way or another" she retorted. 

"Wee, little, pussy kat, you think you scare me? I know the true meaning of torture, how it feels to have blood on your hands. You think you can break me down, and bend me to your will? You don't have the fortitude."

"What do you know about fortitude? You lied and manipulated your way threw our universe for over a year. That's not fortitude, that's cowardice. Someone with real fortitude would be brave enough to ask for help, not use other people to suit their needs" She glared at him coldly trying to regain her composure. His stare right back was just as icy. 

"It's amazing how different our worlds are, what you call cowardice, we call cunning. Yes, I used you, I used all of you. It was the best way I knew how to survive. And now you look at me with that Grumpy Cat glare, like I've wronged you so. I didn't drag you to bed by your tail, you pussy. You were more than willing, it's nice to know my other self has that kind of power over you"

"You honestly think that you know me? Records and logs only go so far, I'm the one person who had started to see through you, and when you tried to distract me by using sex, it just gave away more of your true self. Just because I have a friendship with Lorca doesn't mean you are him!" she snapped back. As these words escaped her lips, she froze. Her expression stiffened, the only traces of rage being the reflection in her eyes. She slowly met Lorca's gaze, uttering a low question.

"Speaking of that, what did you do to him?'

This monstrous reflection of her Gabe's face just laughed at her question. A dry, mocking laugh, only meant to prod her further.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he kept laughing til Katrina couldn't hold her rage back anymore. She grabbed the chair he was shackled to and pushed it back into the wall with all her might. His head slammed into the wall with a resounding thwack, and she saw a flash of pain cross his face quickly. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE OTHER LORCA?" 

"Calm down, you raging alley cat. He's still alive, because well i figured I might need an insurance policy. But you will never find him." He spat out at her, "Your Federation and its ideals, make everyone in this universe weak. You have no drive, no ambition, no power. Making it fairly easy to capture and contain my counterpart. Oh he fought alright, but nothing I couldn't handle. And with this wonderful war of yours going on, it was more the easy to take his place, y'all were just asking for someone with the will to do what needs to be done." 

"And what exactly do you think needs to be done, Terran?" her question dripping with disgust that she could no longer hide. 

"Well destroy Q'ono'S of course" he replied with a self satisfied smirk on his face. "But you don't have the stones"

Katrina grabbed him by the neck with a ferocious look in her eye, "I told you not to underestimate me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, that stands true in every universe."

"GUARDS! Get him back to the brig"

As the guards dragged him away, the room was silent once more. Katrina stared off into the distance trying to collect he thoughts. She was left with more questions than answers, and Gabriel's malicious laughter echoing through her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments appreciated, here or on Twitter at @Nerdygal33


End file.
